Patient support surfaces are known. These support surfaces are inflated at least in part using air or other fluid. Such fluids may include impurities and/or organisms such as mold spores, fungi, bacteria and viruses. It is undesirable to place patients in close proximity to such impurities and/or organisms as they may cause infection and/or illness, aggravate allergies and create undesirable odors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for sterilizing fluid for use in patient support surfaces that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks or other limitations of the prior art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the disclosure and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.